The tenth life: Giving life
by ForHadesSake
Summary: Wanda is enjoying her 10th life on Earth. What happens when she reliezes she's late? she freaks out. Mel is there to help her, but Ian? Jared? everyone in the communitie is shock with the news. - English is not my first language so be good, I tried to revise it as much as posible but there might be some mistakes. :) review
1. Chapter 1

A lot of time had passed since they found out there were other three communities. So many days, months and maybe a few years…two or so, how could she tell? Life in the caves has been great. They keep raiding and doing their stuff. She had finally adapted to Pet's body and could call it her own.

Two of the communities have visited them and Lacey –the ex seeker – have moved with one of them to the north, she said she like the cold best and not one of us really complained when she made the sad announcement. I would laugh a lot when Mel mimicked her demanding voice.

As a "bad habit" as Ian would call it both, Mel and I, walk really closed to each other by the arm whispering stuff, it was like having an internal conversation again.

Ians warm breath change against my neck that how I could tell he was awake so I rolled over and nuzzled his chest

"Hey" he said with his sexy sleepy voice. This could bring so many emotions buried within me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" I answered with a smile. "And you?"

"Very well, thanks" I found myself deep in thought while he kissed me. Last night have been wonderful but I didn't understand one thing why had it happened… they had shared weeks and weeks of sweet uninterrupted sex, or at least I thought it had been weeks and weeks. If the pills were working correctly as they should be she should have been on her period a few days ago "Wanda, what is it?"

"Nothing I just…how many days it has been since our last raid?"

"Mm I dunno, a month? Maybe a little more than a month. Eager to go out again?" He asked smiling. We got dress and start walking toward the bathroom where we brushed their teeth and greet others

"Yeah, I love when we go raiding" I didn't have to lie because I actually did love it. It was usually Mel, Jared, Ian and me but sometimes a few others. "I hate not knowing though…next time I'm getting a calendar" I bit my lip. I have to ask Mel about this period thing.

"Why do you wanna keep track of time?"

"I…I want to know when my birthday is. So you stop annoying me with your 'you're so young' kind of stuff" I said smiling

"But you're young" He stated and give me a playful nudge

"There you go again! I'm like a thousand years older that you" I had to rolled my eyes. How much I love this guy

"You're still like 18 here. That's young"

"20...20 something. We don't know" I argue. He laughed

"Okay grandma, let's go have some breakfast" but before going he pushed me toward a rock wall softly and pressed his body against mine. "So…I annoy you?" I giggled. That silly trait that Pet had now I had adopted as my own and stop caring about it.

"Most of the time-no, all the time" I corrected. He leaned in to kiss me

"Oh come on guys! We didn't even have breakfast yet" Jamie complained. Jared and Mel where just behind him holding hands, they both laughed. I probably had turned red. Ian pulled away after pecking me on the lips. Ian messed Jamie's hair

"This was a deserted corridor a few seconds ago"

"Not anymore. Find some other place to make out" I shook my head smiling. Jamie took my hand and started walking toward the kitchen but I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wanda, are you okay?"

"Yeah" I looked at Mel "Why don't you guys go. Mel I need you…to help me with find something" I grabbed her hand pulling her the other way. Mel shrugged at my pathetic excuse

"What did you lose?"

"We'll be right there in a sec" Ian eyed me curiously.

"Come on lets us be" Mel said pushing Jared toward the kitchen "save us food!" she yelled over her shoulder when they were almost gone. Ian walking backwards, I smile to reassure him that everything was okay

"Did your period stop?" I asked when they were gone

"A few days ago" She replied. Mel and I were set to have our periods one after the other. When mine ended hers started "We're having problems with that again?"

"I took the pills right this time" I said embarrassed. She smiled "but its been a while"

"Since when?"

"I don't really know…just before the raid was my last one, I think"

"That's a lot" I bit my lip.

"Do you think it's a hormonal thing again?"

"Your body its not as teenager-ish as it was. That shouldn't be it"

"Do you think…?" We looked at each other. We didn't even have to talk.

"That can't be it. The pills should be doing their thing. No, that can't be" She said again.

"But what if it is? Or maybe Pet's body it's still irregular"

"Your body Wanda" She corrected. She made a high ponytail. Her dark hair was pretty long and she liked to brag about it. I touched it, curling her locks in my fingers

"Right, mine" we stayed silent for a few minutes

"There's no way to be sure"

"What do I do?!" I panicked

"Don't freak. It's not like you have morning sickness or… You don't have morning sickness, do you?" I shocked my head

"I'm worried" her hand found mine.

"Its okay…now, when was the last time you and Ian…?"

"Mm yesterday…" I was totally red for sure. Mel laughed at my expression.

"Oh fun love making. I told you that's what you needed to ease your tension" She tugged at my shoulders letting them fall. "Now it seems that you can't live without it"

"Shut up" I pushed her away smiling but embarrassed. I squared my shoulders again

"You know I'm right"

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes when she nodded knowingly. "Now! What do I do?"

"Nothing. Let nature take in. Maybe you're a bit late"

"That is not helping. You said the pills should…Wait! Aren't a set of pills a month? Then it's clearly been two months. Or maybe a little less than two, I'm half way the second"

"There. We do keep track of time and we don't even know it. If that's not being stupid…" I shrugged. "The souls are supposed to be advanced why didn't you change the pills, this system sucks. Something like permanent birth control, maybe?"

"Yeah that would be extracting your organs. How should I know!?" Mel made a face and hugged her lower tummy. "Maybe they do have something else"

"Girls! Everyone is done with breakfast. Aren't you going to eat?" Ian was behind us. Mel and I looked at each other exchanging one phrase: How much had he heard? We both might have seemed angry because he raised his hands in defeat and shrugged. "We saved you some. Come when you're ready" He went away

"I swear that Ian materializes from thin air. He wasn't there a second ago" I smiled lovingly and Mel rolled her eyes. "I don't know, really I don't. And I don't think you can go to Doc about this. What could he do?"

"He's certainly not looking" Mel choke-laughed. I would be so embarrassed if that was to happen

"He needs technology for that Wanda" She put her arm around my shoulders and guided me toward the corridor. "Keep me inform"

"Yes captain" We went to eat laughing and joking. Jared and Ian were waiting. I tried to act natural but still the conversation with Mel didn't make me less nervous.

A few days passed with everything normal. My period was not here and I was really concerned.

Today my chore is cooking almost like every day. Sometimes I've got laundry or cleaning rooms. We started cleaning rooms everyday because too much dust was affecting everyone's breathing. Usually it was just mopping the floor.

Today I was peeling tons of sweet potato, the guys have pick up some that was ready to harvest yesterday so today we were having those with rice and our usual bread for lunch. My head was a little fuzzy, it hurt. Lilly was with me today and she asked what was wrong several times

"I'm okay" I would repeat. She was talking animatedly about the match they were going to play that afternoon. I wasn't in because I could hardly run with my body, so I preferred to watch.

I brushed my nose with the back of my hand. My stomach seemed to turned upside down and the eggs I had for breakfast where halfway up (We have got 4 chicks that deliver eggs daily now) I dropped the knife and the potato and grab the table edge, Lilly looked at me. I luckily manage to keep it all down.

"You are not okay Wanda" She said

"No, really I am. My stomach is kinda funny today"

"Do you wanna go lie down?"

"No, seriously I'm more than fine to peel some potatoes" I grabbed my stuff again. She eyed me for a while

"Okay. Just tell me if you're not feeling well" I nodded. I just concentrated on my task and breathe slowly. What if this was morning sickness?

I worried a lot everyday when I had to take the birth control pills…what if indeed I am pregnant and its harming the baby? Pregnant. The little big word Melanie and I keep quiet about. We both know when we're talking about it but never say it out loud. As if it is taboo. Maybe it is. I'm not sure. I'm having so many mixed feelings about this all. I don't know what to do. I still can believe Ian never realized about my missing period.

We cooked the meal in silence. My mouth felt really watery and I knew what this was all about. In any case of actual vomit I would leave before Lilly or anyone could see but I was still keeping my stomach at check.

"I need to go to the latrine" I told Lilly and walk away quickly when I thought vomit was coming. I did go but nothing happened so I went to the field where Mel, Jared and Ian were working.

"Hey beautiful" Ian said walking towards me. I hugged him "I am all sweaty, sorry" I couldn't care less. He kissed my head. "I'm going to have a bath. Maybe you want to join me" I hit his arm playfully.

"It's the middle of the day!"

"Oh I don't know what you were thinking but I was hoping to have a nice chat with you" he smirked. I shook my head "your idea was way better than mine though" I kissed him and tug at his lips, something I love doing "definitely better than mine" said when I pulled away. He went to have his bath. Mel and Jared joined me walking back to the kitchen.

"My stomach is acting kinda funny today" I looked at Mel.

"You don't feel well?" Jared asked. Mel grabbed my hand, she understood

"I kinda want to vomit but then I don't"

"Maybe you should ask doc for some…"

"Not wasting that stuff for nothing. That's for real things" Jared knew better not to argue.

After a while we were all settled to have launch, Ian was back smelling really good with wet hair. I served myself a very small portion of rice and sweet potatoes but just concentrate in the bread. Eating slowly. The smell of the room made me dizzy

"It's something wrong, Wanda?" Jamie was looking at me

"No, I'm okay" I lied. Everyone from miles away could hear that lie. That made Ian looked at me too and then at my untouched plate. "I'm not really hungry" I felt really bad for throwing away the valuable things we had so I grabbed my spoon and manage to swallow some rice. After a few spoonfuls of rice I went for the sweet potatoes. Not a good idea. Not a good idea at all. It was the smell that made my stomach turn. Before I swallow the spoon of potato everything was coming back up faster, I clasp a hand in my mouth. Luckily we were in the table closest to the door so I run toward the corridor. I knew half the people in the kitchen called my name. Ian and few others might be following me. I of course didn't make it to the latrine. I throw up right there in the middle of the corridor. I held to the stone wall for support.

"Wanda!" Ian and Mel were there behind me. I raise a dirty hand; it was coming again before I knew it. Both of them came to stand next to me. Mel grabbed my hair while Ian grabbed my waist.

"This is disgusting. We should get some water" I looked at the floor all cover in vomit. "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" Ian hugged me. "You are sick! You don't have to apologize."

"Ian why don't you go get her some water? She might want to clear her throat" I sat down away from the dirty floor and hugged my stomach. Ian looked at me "I'm staying with her. Don't worry"

"Maybe doc should check on you. Why don't you go to the hospital?"

"No. Doc is eating; I don't want to bother him now. Go get water to clean the floor. That's more important"

"You're more important than the floor Wanda"

"Can you go for two seconds Ian?" Mel asked annoyed. Ian frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Go get her some water. She's clearly not eating anymore. I'm going to take her to your room"

"But…" his arms were tight on my back

"Go, I'm going to be with Mel. Finish your food and then bring me some water"

"I don't know how you stand this guy" Mel and Ian have some kind of love-hate friendship. I giggled

"I love you" I said stepping away of his embrace

"I'll see you in a few minutes"

"Of course" Mel snorted. "Come on Wanda" She grabbed my hand. She checked Ian was really gone and started walking towards the rooms.

"We should clean the floor before going…"

"Forget the floor. Let someone else do it. You're _sick_" She emphasized sick.

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know. You felt this way all day?"

"Since I started preparing the food"

"I don't even know much about this. Just the basic…Why don't we ask Lucina? She's the only one with kids"

"No way"

"She could help" We got into the room. I lied down and Mel sat at the foot of the mat.

"No. I need to know. What if I am? Shouldn't I be doing something special?"

"Special? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I mean be careful…don't take pills for example"

"Yeah, maybe you have a point"

"What am I going to do with a baby?!" I buried my face in the pillow.

"You don't even know if you're yet. Stop being drama queen"

"DRAMA QUEEN? Are you kidding me?! Do you know how I'm feeling? I may or may not have a human being inside me" I was yelling whispering to her. She laughed. "MEL!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's funny how you say it" her laughed was contagious because soon I was laughing too

"Don't make me laugh. This is a serious matter"

"I know. Sorry. Seeing you freak is weird, you're the calm one. I'm not sharing your thoughts anymore, so I don't know how you feel. Let it out"

"I don't even know how I'm feeling" Tears threatening to go out.

"I've been thinking…it's the only way. We're going tonight"

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about it too. Ian is never letting me go alone. We don't have any excuse. I'll have to tell him."

"No necessarily. Let's get out when they are asleep, go to a health facility first thing in the morning and come back. Once we are gone, we are gone"

"Do you think is a good idea?"

"It's the only way, unless you want the doubt forever. Test before took like 5 minutes, maybe the souls figured an easier way" I nodded

"Here's some water" Ian came in the room with a bottle

"Hey Wanda. What's wrong?" Doc was behind him with Health.

"Nothing, I'm okay, really" Ian frowned. I sat up, took some water and some of Health. It wouldn't be easy to win the argument.

"Tell me if you need anything then" Doc said and got out the room.

"You better rest" Melanie said.

"Yes, thanks Mel. For everything" I added.

"Don't thank me, silly" She smiled. She left me alone with Ian who sat beside me cross legged. I used his legs as a pillow and he touched my hair.

"I feel wonderful now, that's what Health does. I could get back to work" I said looking up to his face

"Not happening. You're not wandering off anywhere, you're staying here" I frowned

"You said that once before" just when I was really 'wandering off' to my death I added to myself.

"Yeah and I mean it this time" he's so going to freak out when I'm gone for half a day. I pouted. He laughed "making cute faces won't help you"

"Did someone clean the floor? That was really disgusting, we should…" I was about to sit up but he pushed me back down

"Someone already did it. Don't worry" I sighed and he did the same. "Always so selfless" he kissed my lips but when he was about to pulled away I grabbed his face.

Kissing Ian was really something. I didn't understand it at first when I was in Mel's body, but now I do, completely. When I was in Mel's body I could feel Jared touch as much more of what it was because it was changing Mel's body _and_ mind and my mind was in the way so it changed me to the bone too. When Ian touched me in Mel's body it didn't change her body or her mind it just changed my soul. The insides of my soul could feel all his love. And it was so intimate I couldn't explain exactly how it felt. After I was put in pet's body this was double because it was changing the body too. Pet's body, _my _body responds so well to his touch and my soul still felt the way it used to. So it was pretty much like being on fire and blushing all the time.

"Stay with me" I asked him when he let go. After a while of talking I might have drifted off to sleep.

Even thought Ian said I shouldn't go to the kitchen for dinner if I didn't want to eat I went with him anyway. I was feeling really good so why not join everyone. Sometimes the questions after dinner returned but there was so much I've told already they all knew the worlds by memory. I had some soup because doc said I should. I didn't have anything in my stomach and that wasn't good. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"I'm going to have a bath. Mel's going to be with me, so nothing to worry about" and we're discussing our escape plan I added mentally and smiled

"Okay. You're feeling okay now, don't you?" Ian looked at me in the eyes to see if I was lying.

"Yeah, I feel good" I didn't have to lie, it was the truth. He was happy with the answer so he said he was going to wait for me in our room.

"Okay… rub all your dirtiness. You have to look like a cute little urban soul" Mel said and I laughed. We were alone in the bath. She jumped in a few second after I did "pass the shampoo" now I make sure we raid enough shampoo and soap. The cactus one was no one's favorite.

"Where are you?" I asked. The bath was so dark i couldn't make out where she was standing. She turned on a flashlight for a second and I walk-swim to her. "I'm nervous"

"Don't be. Everything's gonna be okay" I sighed.

"Apart from a really angry boyfriend when I get back…" I swear Mel was rolling her eyes

"He's going to be so mad"

"And may be or may be not a baby"

"Well, you will finally know. That's killing me as much as is killing you. And I'm sure it's another thing. Thousands of things could be blocking your period"

"Yeah, For example?"

"I don't know. Diet..?"

"I don't know if you're saying these things because you want to make me feel better or because you believe them" Mel didn't say anything and we finished our bath in silence.

"As soon as he's sound asleep join me in the east corridor" She whispered before going in her bedroom.

I manage to stay awake while he touched my hair softly and embrace me. This always worked to get me to sleep in no time. When he was finally asleep I turned softly in his arms, they were loose. This was my perfect time to escape. The doors were some problem I didn't even stop to think about. They were huge and the last time I moved them alone without help was when I was still in Mel's body, it was easy with that body though it was a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: all characters and The Host belong to Stephenie Meyer **_

_**Hey guys in my defense I told you the story was going to have mistakes. If you don't want to read it, I'm fine with that! English is not my first language, it's the second and I'm trying to revise it again and again but of course something might slip. I always have very kind readers in my others stories, some even took time editing them in the reviews, something I'm thankful for–**_

When I started to lift them they were lighter than I imagine. Mel was on the other side, of course. I had to clasp a hand to my mouth not to giggle and she motioned me to get out. She put the door back into place softly and grabbed my hand. Without making any noise we made it to the corridor that lead to the exit of the caves.

"Thank goodness you thought about the doors!" I whispered when we were already outside. I don't even know why I was whispering. I breathed the night air and looked at the sky I missed so much

"With that little body of yours, you would have dropped them and we would be inside right now explaining some stuff to Ian"

"I would have said that I was going to the bathroom and you just happened to be standing in the corridor"

"Right…" she said rolling her eyes. She grabbed my hand "Ready?"

"As ready as I could ever be" I took a deep breath

"Then let's go" we run until I couldn't keep pace and started stumbling, then we walk really fast and then Mel made me run a little more tugging urgently at my hand saying "Ian could be awake right now Wanda! Come on!"

We made it to the cars hidden in the little cave. We knew exactly what to do; we've seen it done so many times. Mel put the thing that left no tracks on the back of the car. We changed to new clothes quickly and then we were driving. Mel drove really fast for my liking.

"I hate you driving" I said clutching my seat belt. The ups and downs from the mountain were making me dizzy "stop I'm going to vomit"

"Do you feel sick?"

"You are making me sick. That's why Jared doesn't like you driving in the desert" Mel smiled

"Just don't vomit in here, we have a long drive"

We were a few meters away from the road. We waited with the headlights off. One car passed and then nothing. Mel did the turn really fast

"Seriously you're getting us kill!" the tires made such a noise. I covered my face with my hands

"Sorry. Don't you feel the trilled!?" she was completely giddy. That made me smile. Mel was a free soul not someone who wanted to live in a cave

"Yeah, I feel it" because my heart was pounding fast too "Basically for your driving…but I like this, getting out just us"

"And Jared and Ian are going to be so mad" she added smiling. That excited her too.

"That worries me. He's going to be so scared. Do you think they'll go out looking for us?"

"They are going to wake up and freak, Ian is going to be all hyperactive like 'we have to do something! Oh my poor Wanda might be in danger'" that made me laugh "and then Jared is going to be mad at me and then he'll think rational and stop Ian of sending fire sings, and then Ian is going to get into de mad phase and then Jeb is going to make both of them sit and wait" I could pictured everything happening just like she described it.

"Slow down or the seekers will get us" She slow a few kls just below the limit but was not happy about it.

"Now be good and sleep. You have to look fresh when we get there" We decided Tucson because it was the closest but we were going to the smallest health facility.

"I don't think I can" I whispered. Suddenly it dawned on me that I could be returning the caves knowing that I was having a baby or that I was not. I didn't know which one to be happy about… I look at the window trying to hide my face from Melanie.

"Wanda don't…" I didn't want to cry but couldn't control the tears.

"What. Am. I. Going. To. Do"

"Well…you know if it happens to be positive you can always…" she didn't finish and I was sure I was to catch on the next word but as innocent soul as I was I didn't know what she was suggesting

"I can always what?"

"You know…" she was looking straight at the road

"No, I don't know"

"Well don't have the baby"

"How I-?" I stop midsentence because I got her. "What? Is that something you humans did?" her face told me yes. It was such a horrible idea.

"Look some people couldn't take care of their babies. Sometimes it was the only way. Its more complicated than that. It wasn't killin-"

"There's always another way!"

"You took babies and put souls inside them without getting them the chance to live! They weren't even conscious!" Mel regretted what she said. I could tell, but that didn't stop me from replying

"At least I didn't kill innocent babies because I didn't _want_ them" she opened her mouth but close it again

"Look, we're not discussing that. Abortion has always been a controversial matter. It was complicated then and it's difficult to explain it to you now. Forget I said anything… and sorry, I didn't- what I said about you-" I shook my head. Fighting about this wouldn't get us anywhere

"It's okay. I didn't mean it, either" I took a deep breath

(a.n: I didn't mean them to discuss abortion. Please don't get all flustered and review your opinions on the matter. Because I don't care what you think, you have a very good opinion, I'm sure. This is just how Wanda _had_ to see the subject. And I'm not saying which side I'm on. Thank you : D )

We just kept quiet after that. I looked outside the window facing away from her. Mel turned on the radio at some point and there was a poorly recreated melody of a song I've heard on the Singing World it had been a happy melody then. I was not sure about it now, I hummed it absentmindedly. Somewhere in between the sun started rising in the horizon. The few hours passed and we got to the entrance of town.

"Should we change places now?" I asked Mel.

"No. I'm going to put my shades on and drive around while you're inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not hiding in the back" I nodded. After a few minutes we spotted the sign of the health facility.

"What if I am?" I whispered

"Wanda, don't worry" Mel said when she stop in front of the hospital. My hand shook on the door handle. Mel grabbed my other hand. She gave me a smile "Whatever it is I'm here for you. Everything's gonna be okay. If you're having a baby that's fine, we're going to care for him together. Forget about the rest. Forget even about Ian now" how could I forget about him? If I was pregnant the baby was half him.

"I'm so scared" I used the back of my hand to clean the tears.

"Look at me. Its okay" I hugged her. "I wish I could go with you"

"Yes, me too. You're a very good friend"

"Awn my little sister. I love you" she kissed my cheek. "Now go" I opened the door and I was half outside the car

"What if I'm not?" I murmured not looking in her direction.

"You want to be" she realized, she let the words out like a breath. That one thing I was trying to lie to myself about, but I was very bad at lying and I wasn't fooling myself in this one. I so wanted to be but I was scared and nothing made sense. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know" I managed to say. "I just realized" she smiled. She pulled some tissues from the little drawer and gave them to me.

"You, thousands of years old Soul have aptitude for motherhood, I knew that. I remember you saying it and know exactly how you feel about Jamie, about being a mother. You shared those thoughts with me. You have been waiting for it your 9 lives and now you can do it without _dying_. This is wonderful Wanda! If you're not then you can talk to Ian about it. I don't know what he will say…and if you're then there's something you wanted to do and you'll be able to. Give love to someone that way. Mother love!" What she said was so cute and encouraging that made me smile, she smiled back and added "now pull yourself together. The souls are going to freak out if they see you like this" she was right so I took a minute to breathe slowly and calm down. I looked at my reflection in the reviewer mirror, my eyes were a bit red and my face was flushed.

I finally got out of the car and walk inside. The receptionist greeted me with a smile.

"Hi I'm Leaves Dancing in the Wind"

"I was a flower once too" She said smiling. I smiled too "I'm Pink Bright Petals…how can I help you?"

"I… I wanted to know what's wrong with my- I wanted to know if I am pregnant" She didn't seemed surprised because I was young; her face was with the same impassive smile.

"Okay, come this way if you please" She led me toward the elevator. We went to floor number 5, and then she knocked on the closest door.

"Hi Miranda" She said when the Soul opened the door "This is Leaves Dancing in the Wind she wants to know if she is pregnant" The Soul smiled at me. Their kindness made me smile too. I went in the room and Pink Bright Petals went away.

"Sit down please Leaves Dancing in the Wind. Is there any reason why you didn't go to a pharmacy to get a test?" She asked.

"I guess I thought there wouldn't be any doubt if I came to a hospital. And I really didn't want to find out this on my own" I said and she nodded "I- I thought maybe it was something wrong with my diet or maybe it's just irregular periods? And then I thought maybe it was pregnancy" she nodded again while looking for something on a drawer

"Can you sit?" she motioned the bed. I did and then she asked "How old are you?"

"I just turned 20" if I was lying I didn't know because I didn't know my exact age, I lost track of my birthdays.

"Give me your finger please" I didn't know which so I just showed her my hand. She took the index. The device she had was a small metal square with a needle in one of the corners "It's not going to hurt, don't worry" She poke my finger with the needle and some blood came out. She then pressed my finger to metal square. She through the needle away and put the small metal square in the computer disc. After that she put a bit of Seal on my finger.

"You can sit here now" she pointed to the chair next to her desk, she sat on the other chair "Lets give it a minute…" I was short of breath, my hands were cold and sweaty. A little beep told me it was over. "mm let's see the results" she was taking a moment too long to read them. "Well, its says here that you're perfectly fine, fine blood pressure and-"

"That's not what I wanted to know" I cut her, I felt bad when the words came out a bit harsh. But I was used to talk to humans, not Souls. She smiled. "I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. I'm Sorry; I thought that by reading the other stuff the test says you'll be calm when the news came" I face fell. WHAT ARE THE NEWS I WANTED TO SCREAM but manage to be impassive. "It is positive. You are pregnant" I let out the breath I was holding. I give her a small smile but I wanted to cry too, she smiled back. She started talking again but her voice was in off

Oh goodness. I'm pregnant. I am really pregnant. Ian. What is Ian going to say?

"-and also it says here that you were taking pills" I look up at her. "Don't worry they didn't harm your baby but you have to stop taking them" I nodded. "It's really unusual that you got pregnant while taking them but nothing is a 100% sure so…"

"I don't know much about this actually is there something I'm supposed to do?"

"You have to go to a Healer every month to see progress. And you mentioned your diet before…well if you don't keep a well balanced diet you might want to have a supplement just to make sure the baby has all the nutrients"

"And morning sickness..?"

"Oh you can't prevent that from happening, sorry. Now do you want me to make a file on you or are you going to another Health centre?"

"I'm only on vacation here actually, visiting some friends. I'm from Chicago, but thank you" I kept my smile.

"Do you want to see your little baby now?" she asked. My heart stopped.

"Yes please" I smiled and she made me lie down on the bed. She lifted my t-shirt and with another device like a control remote she turned on a flat screen I hadn't seen was in the wall and turn up the volume, then she put the remote to my stomach and a heartbeat started

"Strong heartbeat. That's your almost two months old baby" she pointed a finger to the screen a really small black dot "Your baby it's about the size of a grain of rice, at this point most of the organs are already in place for further development"

"Wow" is all I could manage to say and I find myself staring at the screen choke with tears. How much I wish someone was with me to share the moment. I wanted Ian or Mel to be with me. The Healer turned off the screen and handed me a piece of paper.

"First baby picture!" She said. She walked me to the door and I shook her hand

"Thank you so much for your help" I said. I took the stairs instead, I wanted to run then I remember I was pregnant and that wasn't probably the wisest thing and walk the other half.

"See you soon" said the receptionist and waved

"Thank you" I told her grinning before heading out. Mel wasn't in the parking lot but as soon as I was visible the car appeared before me. I opened the door and got in.

"SO?!" She asked. I just smiled "Are you happy?" she hugged me tight

"Yes, yes of course" I show her the picture

"Oh my God. I can't believe this!" she said holding it "Tell me everything" she started the car and drove

"Wait before going back I want to make a quick stop" I motioned the pharmacy. She stopped and I went inside. Got a few more bottles of the nutrients supplement we already have back in the caves just in case and then went into another store in the same block and got out with a calendar and a red marker.

"Now tell me everything!" she demanded. She drove slowly this time, maybe making the most of the time we had. I told her everything, she listened without interrupting me.

"I'm happy for your" She said finally.

"Oh goodness I'm so scared" Mel looked at me. "Remember that conversation you had with Jared? You know…the first time you guys talked about your relationship…"

"Yes, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well I remember what Jared said…about babies and bringing one into this world"

"Are you seriously concern about what Jared might tell you? Like for real if he dares to say anything at all to you I'll kill him" She snorted

"No, that's not what I meant. I know he won't, and I don't care if he does. But he had a point, maybe a baby here and now it's not the best idea. What if he was right? What if Ian feels the same way?"

"First of you're already pregnant. And you're happy nothing is more important than that. If it happened it's because it was the right timing for you and that baby was made out of love, I can tell you that even before Ian knows about it. Because I've seen how you guys look at each other" I considered this, it was all true but that doesn't mean I was less scare, there were a lot of stuff to think about now that I was really pregnant. Dealing with Ian was just one of them.

"Do you think he's going to be mad?"

"About you being pregnant? Of course not. It's not like it's your fault, you didn't get pregnant on purpose. He saw you taking the pill everyday"

"I don't know what I'd go without you" I told her. I closed my eyes

"I don't know what you would either" she laughed and nudged me and I giggled. "I thank that it was you the one put in my body everyday"

"Me too" we kept quiet. I had my eyes closed but couldn't get to sleep. There were a lot of questions going on in my mind.

Before I knew it Mel turned and we were again in the desert going up and down. My heart was racing and this time it was not because of Mel's driving.

"I wish I could skip this part" I say when we got out of the car

"Do you mean the running or Ian?"

"Ian but maybe running too"

"We'll go slowly" We made it to the entrance after a good half hour of walking fast "This won't be fun" She took my hand. "Don't worry" she whispered.

As soon as we were inside the caves Jamie and Kyle attack us with questions. I swallowed hard while Mel told them to shup up and tell us through. Jamie went running down the corridor yelling they are back back they are back ack ack. His words echo all along the corridor. We made it to the central cave and most of them were there.

Ian and Jared looked between me and Mel and made its way to us.

Oh-oh.

**Thanks for the nice reviews and the favs :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer__: all characters and The Host belong to Stephenie Meyer _**

**_Thank all for the reviews! Some of you wrote some advice on what to do to correct the mistakes, I do read a lot in English, and actually I don't read books in Spanish, just my college texts books and even some of those are in English because there a not translations for some authors. I rereaded the Host after I saw the movie and reading it again inspired me for this fic. What did you guys thought about the movie? I love it, there are some minor things that were wrong but it was good and very good acting!_**

**_Right now I'm reading Paper Towns and I'm almost finish I don't want it to be a sad ending D: What are you guys reading? Any good books?_**

* * *

"Well well, I think you have some explaining to do young ladies" Jeb said standing in the corner.

"You'd better have a very good reason" Jared said

"We do" Melanie replied

"Do you have any idea how I-" Ian was looking at me frowning. I know exactly how you felt I wanted to tell him but I was blocked. What should I say? I wanted this to be a private conversation not a show. Half the community was standing behind him looking expectant

"Well come on. Aren't you saying anything?" He growled.

"Ian" I whispered. He then noticed the plastic bag I had in my hand. He took it and looked through the stuff

"Is this really... Was it all for a stupid calendar Wanderer? Seriously?!" There are two occasions where he would use my complete name either he was completely in love and we were by ourselves and it escape his lips between breaths or he was trying to make me understand something that was dangerous for me and got him mad.

"No, of course not" Mel said firmly

"I wasn't asking you because this was your idea. Obviously" he pointed a finger at her

"Oh shut up! We wouldn't have if it hadn't been important!"

"What can it be so important that you left in the middle of the night?"

"Easy O'shea, they aren't saying what they were doing yet" Jared put himself between them. "Start speaking" he said to Melanie but more softly. Mel looked at me

"Ian" I took a step closer to him "Ian I was late" I whispered. Half of them couldn't hear.

"What did she said?" Geoffrey whispered to Trudy.

"Shhh" was all she replied

"I had to know. It was the only way"

"Late?" He asked "what? Wha-?"

"So you went to a Health facility, didn't you Wanda?" It was Sunny's sweet voice the one that broke the silence. I nodded without looking at her. Ian was staring at me.

"What?" He repeated. I took a step away from him and bumped into Mel. She grabbed my hand

"Late Ian" I said louder this time. He was being an idiot. "Late as in pregnant, with a baby. Is that clear enough for you?"

"What?" He asked again.

"I'm getting so tired of your sh-" Melanie started to say

"Are you really so obtuse?!" I looked behind me. It was the first time Sunny had used a louder tone of voice, her hands on her hips; Kyle was looking at her surprised too. She gave me a small smile. Suddenly I was feeling really, really tired. I looked at Ian that was still looking at me like I had spoke in another language. I won't hang out to see if you catch up I wanted to yell. I pushed Mel's hand away and jumped the rock I was standing in to the ground. I was lucky that it had been a perfect land even though it was not higher than a meter I could have broke my neck knowing how clumsy I am.

"Wanda!" Mel called. I went in one of the corridors and decided that I was going to the only place I could think and be alone: the storage corridor.

"It seems that we're going to be 37 again in a few months" I could hear Jeb voice over the other voices speaking loud "now chop chop everyone to work. Show's over"

I found a big bag of rice and lie using it as a pillow. I now found this corridor peaceful. I sighed and enjoyed the silence for a good 20 minutes

"We have a little mess over here" I murmured. I was surprised that I was talking to my baby without realizing it; I had my hand over my stomach "I didn't want you to live in a cave. I wanted a proper house for you, I wanted something else...but we will care for you little one, I promise. I love you so much already. And you'll see how Mel and Jamie and Jared are going to be very good too you too. They are like your auntie an uncles"

"You know that talking to yourself is a sign of madness, do you?"

"Jeez! Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again!" She laughed. "You scare me to death! You were so quiet. I didn't hear you coming"

"Sorry" she laughed again "that was very cute, what you were saying"

"Yeah yeah shut up and don't step on me" I said grabbing her feet in midair just before she did.

"I can't see anything" Mel apologized. She kneeled. I grabbed her hand to lead her to where I was lying.

"You interrupted our conversation"

"Sorry. You're good with internal conversations" she lied next to me and we shared the bag of rice.

"So..."

"When you left Jamie went all cute and started saying 'Wanda's gonna have a baby!' You know jumping around. I can't believe he can get like that at 16! He was totally adorable" I smiled

"Really? That's great. What about the rest?"

"If by the rest you mean Ian, Jeb got him to say something else than 'what' when you left Jeb was like 'that kid needs support right now. So you'd better pull your shit together'" She tried to mimic Jeb's voice

"Did he? Wow that's- I can't believe you're all so understanding"

"Babies are very cute, sex leads to babies, you have sex because you don't have much to do and because you love each other so yeah of course they are being understanding"

"Hey! We don't do it because we don't have much to do!" Mel laughed and I did too.

"Name two things you'll rather do than have sex" I think hard, I mean really hard and couldn't come up with anything. But in my defense it was all Ian's fault and the fault of hormones and the emotions of the human body "Okay, name one thing...yeah I can't think of something either" Jared gave himself away because he burst out laughing. Mel and I both jumped when we heard it

"Seriously this is getting a little too crowded" I said

"What are you doing here?" Mel asked

"Sorry! I was going to announced myself but then I heard you talking. Spicy subject" I could almost feel Mel rolling her eyes and my face getting hot

"This is a really deep girl talk, you might want to go away" Mel told him.

"No, I can handle girl talk" He said, he laughed when he heard Mel snorting. "I just want to be around. Ejem… Do you mind Wanda?"

"No, of course not. You can stay but I can guarantee you it'll be girl talk. Now walk to your right because otherwise you'll step on us" I felt Mel stood up and lead Jared to my other side. I tried to leave him more space because it was really weird and awkward to have him this close but Mel was very close to my other side so I was trapped between them. After that the three of us kept quiet, it was different with Jared here.

"I'm so scared" I whispered after a while mostly to Mel. I couldn't even hear Jared breathing.

"Wanda…" she started

"Yeah I know I said it before and I know what you're gonna say 'we'll all be here blablabla' and I know that's true but there's other stuff. Stuff I didn't even stop to think before…I don't know like we live in a cave! We have breathing problems sometimes… we don't have vaccines, am I delivering in the baby in a hospital? Of course not because I'll be all alone" I sighed.

"It's okay to be scared-" Jared said

"Excuse me? I know you want to make me feel better but-"

"No, look when I was little I wanted to climb a really high tree with thin branches my mom would caught me in the act and told me to come down and I remember her saying every time 'I'm scared because you might fall' and I would say something like 'I won't because I'm so strong' but she would say 'No, Jared you don't understand right now but I'm _always_ scared that you might _fall_. You don't know how scared I am all the time for you and for your brothers'. Of course I didn't know what she meant at that time. I thought I couldn't climb that tree and that just made me want to climb it more" I found myself crying.

"I didn't remember but… my mom said the same thing" Mel's voice told me she was crying too "She didn't let me go to this sleepover when I was around 7 because she didn't know the girl's parents and she said 'this fears that moms have…you'll get them when you have a kid, you'll see' and of course I was like 'sure mom…when I have a kid I'm going to let him do whatever he wants because freedom its fun and I don't have it'" I could feel how Jared hand went over me touch Mel's and then he let go and grabbed mine instead.

"Thanks for sharing those memories" I said after a while "Jared…do you remember how it was for Freedom? How can a baby survive without vaccines or any medication?"

"Mm, we were worried about it for a long time. But doc said the human race did just fine without any medication at some point and they had healthy babies. He said the secret was the mother's milk because it had all the necessary stuff for him to build a strong system. I remember we took him outside a couple of times when he was tiny, just a few days old. Doc said it would make him immune to stuff. That kid is stronger than any of us, he'll get through anything"

"You don't have to worry about that stuff Wanda. Because you can give more to your child"

"I was going to say that" Jared said "You can even take the baby to a health facility if he were to be sick or anything" I frowned and hugged my stomach

"I don't know about that. I don't think I could get him or her so exposed to the world. But I'm also thinking that I don't have much choice. If we are doing weeks of raiding I'm not leaving my baby behind and you can't raid without me so..."

"We have a few months to sort that stuff. Don't get all flustered. Relax a bit" Mel told me. I sighed. Maybe I was over thinking stuff.

"Lucina, Trudy, Lilly and Sunny were all really excited about it. They were talking if it was going to be boy or girl and baby names I was like do you realized its Wanda's baby right and they were like shut up" Mel and I laughed.

"Woo then everyone is thrilled. Everyone. But Ian" I was so good with sarcasm now, Mel was a good teacher.

"That's not true. I was talking with Ian just before I came"

"And?" I shifted towards Mel's side uncomfortable

"I agree with him. He's right a-"

"That's not girl talk Jared you can shut up" Mel cut him.

"No, it's okay. Let's hear what he wants to say"

"I totally agree with him. You have to see it from his perspective"

"No, really you better shut up" Mel warned and she sat up

"Do you want _me_ to see it from _his_ perspective?" I sat up too looking towards him although I couldn't really see him "I'm going to have a child in 7 months and there's nothing I can expect because I don't know anything about this and on top of that-"

"Can you wait until I finish?" He asked, his voice softer and he put his hand on my shoulder "I'm saying I agree with him because I can imagine myself in the situation doing exactly the same!"

"Then you're a jerk" Mel said with a laugh.

"No because what if it was the other way round? You are me and I am you. and I woke up and again found you're not here beside me and I just freak because you've already done this before and it almost _killed_ me" I didn't get it at first but he was telling the story from Ian's point of view "And you have been away half a day and I've been worrying out of my mind for you and cried a lot. Like really sobbing because the most horrible thoughts came to me while I just waited because no one's letting me do anything, and then after I thought I lost it you walk in like 'yeah hey I'm back and I'm having your baby, thought you needed to know, bye' and then go away and I don't freaking get what this is all about because you're supposed not to get pregnant and I-" I guess I started crying harder and Mel kind of yell to him

"Stop Jared! I think you made your point"

"Now you know" he said. He's words got to me and I found them so cold and true because I can't actually pictured everything, Ian crying because he didn't find me in his arms and thinking the worst and I can even pictured Ian telling him all that a few minutes ago because they are best friends.

"Ian really said that?" I managed to say. This were his words, Jared was just repeating them. He didn't reply at first but then he started talking softly again.

"He's just really shocked Wanda. That doesn't mean he won't be happy, you know, at some point when the shock is over and he can think clearly...because he loves you a lot and I really don't know how he couldn't love your baby, his baby, just as much. And besides, a mini Wanda running around is going to be so fricking cute" I laughed a little between my tears

"You say horrible and harsh things and you say lovely things but now please just shut up because I don't think I can't take either anymore" he kind of laughed and pulled me in a hug. Hugging Jared in the dark with Melanie behind us was the weirdest and most awkward thing. The three of us knew exactly who our partner was but that didn't make it less awkward.

"Sorry!" He said and hugged me tighter I pulled away pushing him back and he let go. I lied again with my rice pillow turned to Mel's side and drifted to sleep at once.

(No ones pov)

"Is she asleep?" Jared whispered after a few minutes

"I think so" Mel replied. Wanda was breathing evenly. "We haven't slept at all for like 20hs..." And as a result yawned. She stood up and careful not to touch Wanda grabbed Jared's hand for him to stand too. They went to stand in the middle of the corridor "aren't you going to tell me a heartbreaking story of you crying because I was gone?" Jared wrapped his strong arms around her kissing her cheeks, her hair, her nose

"No I haven't cried today. I already did a lot of crying for you and it was useless. Tears don't get you to anything you just feel worse" Mel kissed his shoulder and breathe in his scent "But I was mad at you, really mad. You guys could have said something, I could have drive you there"

"No, Wanda didn't want to tell anyone. If I told you, you wouldn't have let us go alone. Sorry, but I was so excited!" Jared laughed

"I'm sure you were baby" He kissed her forehead

"I drove through the desert like a pro!" Jared laughed quietly

"I can imagine you at top speed up and down the dunes freaking Wanda. I would pay to see it."

"Next raid I'll drive"

"Okay Mel" He said and kissed her "don't go away again I missed you an awful lot"

"We'll have to go raiding more often.. And Wanda needs to go to a doctor I mean Healer every month"

"Did you noticed how protective she got when I mentioned it?"

"Yeah, she's so cute" Mel smiled "She's a mother to the bone"

"So.. You're not pregnant, right? Ha-ha" He made it sound like a joke but it was a real question "No false alarms?"

"God no! Touch wood. I've got a 16 year old baby already and I don't want another one anytime soon. You know maybe ten years from now or something"

"Ten years from now" He agreed and pecked her on the lips "I love you Melanie Stryder" Melanie smiled

"And I love you. So much" They were quiet for a while enjoying the embrace "What you said to her it was so mean and then so very cute I wanted to slap you. And your mom's story made me cry"

"Thank goodness I was not near you" Jared said

"You know...Wanda was worried Ian thought the same thing you did- do" She didn't know which tense to use

"And what is that?" He asked

"You know…That first time when we talked about us, that night in the sofa…what you said about bringing a child into this world"

"That was so long ago! How does she kno-? Oh, you showed her the memory?"

"Yep"

"No, Ian's not like me. He doesn't think that. Maybe before Wanda got into his life he probably did, but I don't think so. Ian is good" Mel snorted

"Too good" Mel said and it was not on a sarcastic way, it sounded more like a complain "but I can't stand him most of the time. And don't you dare tell him I said that" Jared laughed. A flashlight turned on right on their faces and they both blinked momentarily blind "What the-?"

"Such nice compliments guys" Ian said a bit sarcastic. "I couldn't hear sarcastic remarks or anything, I can't believe it, but I'm flattered Melanie, thanks." he pointed it straight in her eyes. Melanie knocked the little flashlight from his hand, which illuminated Wanda's sleeping form. Ian picked it up.  
The three of them looked at her but she was sound asleep or was doing a good job faking it.

"Shh. You're going to wake her up. And you don't have the right to be listening other people's conversations nosy" Ian rolled his eyes. It was hard to picture how Wanda was when she was in Mel's body now that he really met Mel. They were old friends, but Melanie could be so annoying he thought, sometimes they got alone just fine but other times it was all eye rolling and sarcastic remarks with them.

"I came looking for my girlfriend, mind you. I thought maybe you were here but I'm surprised to see you Jared" Jared shrugged. He looked at Wanda again and his heart melted a little.

He wished he hadn't been so harsh with her but he seriously did not understand what the hell she was talking about and then she mentioned the words pregnant and baby in the same sentence and he lost all power to articulate coherent sounds. And then he got Jamie jumping all around him and Jeb and Jared telling him that he was going to be a dad. And Geoffrey came to congratulate him.

After that he just needed a moment alone but Jared wouldn't leave then all he did was sat in the game room trying to grasp the idea, he didn't realize that he had been holding Wanda's bag, he went through the stuff again but he stumble upon something he hadn't seen before behind the calendar. An ultrasound picture or more like a picture of a dot, he examined the edges of the picture it had today's date, weigh and length and number of heart beats per minute of _his_ baby, also it said 7 weeks old. That got him thinking that he should have at least asked why her period was gone, he knew her very well, and those days of the month were a pain for her. Why hadn't he noticed?

"Why don't you guys go?" he suggested "I want to be here when she wakes up"

"Okay" Jared grabbed Melanie's hand and pulled her. Melanie walked reluctantly. Ian grabbed her other hand

"What?" She asked

"Thanks Mel" He said and hugged her. Mel smiled and hugged him back

"Well, you're welcome I guess. I did it for Wanda not for you"

"Because you did it for Wanda you did it for me. No, seriously you were there when I wasn't-"

"Okay shut up and let me go" he laughed quietly and let go.

"Thank you too Jared...you know for listening in the play room"

"No prob" They both went away.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda's pov

I was lying in something soft and warm. Ian's smell surrounding me and all I could think of was _Ian, my Ian_. I was confused, all I could tell was that I had slept a few hours and I felt as tired as before but it took me a second too long to realized where I was and who I was with. Ian's hand was in my hair, curling it in his fingers. A face the other way and a light hurt my eyes

"Wanderer?" he whispered softly in my ear "Are you awake?" I figured that instead of saying it in my mind as I thought I was, his name had actually slipped through my lips. I buried my face in the crooked of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me tight. "Do you wanna talk to me Wanderer?"

"Why are you calling me that?" I protested without looking at him. I think I got him by surprised because of all the things I could have said this was not what he expected

"I thought that was your name"

"No, you call me that only when you're angry"

"Do I?" I didn't answer and sat up; he did too and kept his arms around me but I get off his lap and sat against the wall. I rubbed the sleepiness of my eyes and yawned unconsciously "Are you tired?"

"I'm okay" I said and looked the other way trying to gather my thoughts of what I was going to say "Look Ian I'm-"

"I'm sorry" He said before me

"I'm sorry too" I said. We kept quiet and he was looking at me intently up and down, after a minute I realized that he was looking at my belly. It made me rolled my eyes, I've spent too much time with Melanie.

"What?" he asked

"It's not like you would have noticed" I stated.

"I know. He weights 2.1 milligrams, I mean or she; so no, I don't think I would have" I frowned and he gave me a small smile and his eyes are expressing so much that I smile too.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he pulls me into his lap again

"Actually I am." And I think he's going to say it, the fact that I left him one more time, that I hurt him "you could have said something Wanda. We could have been through it together" Oh that's not what I was expecting…

"I didn't want to tell you, what if it was a false alarm and it was just something stupid or…"

"We drive there they say is false alarm we come back and everything's good" he's blue eyes fixed on mine. Snow, sapphire and ink and I swear I had an excuse to reply but I couldn't remember instead I found myself saying something without thinking

"There was a moment when I had my eyes full of tears because I was seeing a miracle on the screen, I couldn't-" I swallowed hard "You weren't there. I just wanted someone to be with me, I wanted to share it. With you" and before I know it I am crying for the billion time that day, but this time was more deliberately, I wanted his words, his hugs, his kisses.

"You took me by surprised. I'm actually still surprised I can't understand how it happened…I mean apart from the obvious stuff and it's gonna be a bit hard to get used to the idea to settle in my mind. To know that this is really happening" his arms tighten around me. "I gave up the idea of having kids when this world exploded in chaos or more like it exploded in order…I just hate the idea of having this tiny defenseless baby wrapped up in a blanket, a baby that depends completely on me and I have to show him this world." and my face fell and I know he realized that he said all the wrong things cause I'm crying harder now. So Jared and Ian are alike. He makes me look at him "Don't cry, please because if I want to pick someone to have my baby with and show and teach him or her about this world I'd definitely pick you because you're let's say 'the best of both worlds' and I couldn't be more lucky to have you Wanda, beautiful Soul, be the mother of my child. Because you're kind and smart and compassionate and selfless and sometimes human and sometimes not at all human, _you_ are perfect to fill this role. I love you" I hugged him tight

"I love you too" I manage to say between tears. "But I believe you have too much confidence in me. I'm terrified. I'm a Soul how am I supposed to raise a human child"

"I think that's the main reason why you are going to do it amazing, you know humans, you know Souls you'll know exactly how to mix the best of the two. And I'm scare too. I have absolutely no idea what it is to be a father" I grinned when he said it and I shivered too. It was so strange and yet so right.

When he kissed me I knew that we could pull this off, we really could and that didn't make me less terrified or excited and nervous.

_**I know its short but I needed to separate those chapters. Thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer of all characters. They belong to Meyer.**

**HI! how is everyone doing? there's a new chapter here. I wanted to say thanks for all the support in the reviews. Also, I wanted to make clear that I'm no expert in pregnancies and babies. My sister was pregnant two years ago so most of the stuff in here are picked up from her pregnancy and of course the internet. I've google a lot (that doesn't mean it can't be wrong) **

**ENJOY! **

3 months old:

When I hit 3 months old things started settling. I was no longer having morning sickness so I was so grateful for that. Everyday I'd wake up having to throw nothing, literally nothing because my stomach was empty, in a bucket I had in my room. I had a little bit of Heal because Ian would drive me nuts if I didn't.

Also as the days passed Ian went to becoming a little bit forgetful about my pregnancy to becoming the most protective daddy ever. The girls and I had to convince him that pregnant girls can walk by themselves or eat by themselves. Is not being disable I'd say to him. He understood after a little fight we had

"Can you stop?!" I said to him a little harsh. He had like a 'morning off' sort of day so he decided that it was cool to follow me around while I do my chores "No, seriously please stop this is not funny"

"What?" he asked

"You're driving me nuts!"

"Why?" I don't know if he understood that he was being annoying. He looked totally disorientated

"If I have to live my entire life here in this cave with you I'd rather have some space!" I walked faster but didn't stop to look if he was following he obviously was, I sighed in frustration. After a while I realized how mean I was to him, but I was really nervous 'cause the next day I was going to my first check up with a Healer. I've been crossing out days since the day I found out I was pregnant on my calendar. When I was done I went to our room to see if he was there. He was sitting on the bed reading. When I came in he got up as if to leave.

"Oh, Ian I'm so, so sorry!" I hugged him "I didn't mean it, I swear" he wrapped his arms around me

"Its okay" he replied kissing me on the top of my head.

"No, it's not. I love you, if you want to follow me around you can do it. I love you" I repeated "I'm just so scared"

"For tomorrow? I know you are. It'll be okay. You don't have to worry" he reassured me. After that we went directly to kiss passionately and I've discovered that pregnancy and sex where amazing combo, I thought that maybe because I was pregnant I wouldn't want to do it as often and asked Mel about it, she said she had no idea. I didn't know how wrong I was, pregnancy make my senses to double and I was _always_ turned on. Ian found it hilarious and used it in his advantage of course. I would be sitting at dinner in the table with 30 people around me and he would put his hand in my knee and stroke my leg and went up and down teasing me and I'd just bit my lip really hard until we get to our room.

4 months old:

We were on a raid in the Denver, Colorado and I just hit 4 months of pregnancy and I'd my 4 months old examination with a Healer a week ago. She said 'you'll know when she moves, its one life changing experience' it was a 30 year old woman that clearly had kids. Ian and I debated a lot on whether to know the sex of the baby; at first we didn't want to know but curiosity was killing us so we gave in. Ian always thought it was a baby girl, I had my doubts I just picture a mini him all the time we were talking about our child.

To be honest even though the healer warned me that it was going to be one life changing experience I was so no ready for that

"Oh my goodness!" I said suddenly stun, we had just finished eating inside the hotel room when it happened. I had an empty box of pizza in one hand and a glass in the other. I put the stuff on the table quickly because otherwise I might drop them

"What? What?!" Ian asked getting up from his chair with a worried face. Jared and Mel came running too.

"Wanda are you okay?" Jared asked drawing a chair for me to sit.

"Do it again" I murmured and like she had heard me she move to the other side "wow" I let out the breath I was holding. I looked up to Ian, Mel and Jared smiling "She just moved. Twice. I can't believe this"

"Really?" Ian asked smiling

"How does it feel?" Melanie asked.

"It's so weird. I don't know how to put it into words; I've never felt anything like that…..like, like….you have a pinball game inside" Ian put an arm around my back and with his other hand touch my belly. It was really small because it was my first baby and I was small but everyone like to touch it a lot and to talk to her. I mean not that I minded I was used to being touch.

"Aww what a cutie. I want her to be born already!" Mel said smiling, I smiled too

"I don't" I said

"Why not?!" She asked alarmed

"It's easier to carry her this way…I don't have to do much, just eat."

"Don't worry you won't carry her 'cause everyone will be too desperate fighting for who is going to hold her next" Jared said

"Tomorrow we're picking clothes. I don't care what you say" Mel said excited

"Try to carry me to the store" I challenge her "Oh, wait…you can't. Because you're human"

"I don't care, I'm going. I have shades and a scar"

"Sure Mel" Jared said and looked at me like 'she's crazy if she things I'm going to let her' I laughed and he smiled.

"I'm never allow to do stuff" She complained crossing her arms

"You're like a three year old" Ian said rolling his eyes

"You better start liking three years olds because you're having a kid soon" Mel replied

"You're right…let me correct myself: you're like an annoying three years old"

6 months old:

My excuse for not having a certain Healer was say that I was traveling around the country in a van with my partner and some friends. They all buy it but when I was between my 24 and 26 weeks I found out from a Healer that I was having to many contractions a day for my own and my baby's good and that was probably because I have a hectic life and I should immediately change that or otherwise I'd be having the baby really early and her lungs were not fully developed yet (What I couldn't understand was what was hectic about living in a cave cooking or moping the floor…or even worse! What was hectic about raiding? We haven't had many encounters with Seekers and we got to sleep in comfy hotel rooms eating tasty things)

Of course I panicked and when I told Ian he kinda panicked too but was trying to look as if everything was cool not to alarm me.

What I like most about raiding beside the obvious is that I was having more and more Souls with babies stop and asked me stuff on the store, that way I'd learn some more about babies and how non related to humans Souls raise their human kids. There were a lot more mothers who didn't want Souls put inside on their children. The oldest kid I met was 6 years old

"First pregnancy?" asked a kind Soul who caught me looking at baby bottles and dummies; I could tell she was about 35. I nodded smiling. "This is my second one. 20 weeks old, you?"

"26 and a half. I'm so new to all this" I told her.

"Mommy can we go?" a sweet little voice call, he was behind her leg. One look at him and I knew he was human. I kneeled down and looked at him closely. He hug her moms leg

"Hi sweetie!" I said "What's your name?"

"It isn't a shock to you, I see" said the Soul "it is to many"

"Of course not. He's so cute." I smiled to the boy

"Won't you tell her your name?" the mom said to the boy

"I'm Tommy" he mumbled

"Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Wanda. How old is he?" I asked the Soul standing up

"He's six." I smiled to her. "He's about to start school"

"Wow. I have met so many human babies and kids… I know I don't want to have a Soul inside her" I said touching my belly. I knew that even before knowing I was pregnant but I just wanted to get her talking.

"I thought I wanted…you know before, but then he just started growing up and we put it off and he grew more and before we knew it he was two and such a cute little personality and he learn things everyday…and I just couldn't" She was being so honest with a stranger, I put my hand in her shoulder.

"The Seekers…do they say something?" I asked lowering my voice.

"They said I should. They talked to my partner and me a lot of times trying to convince us that it was for the best. After a while they stop coming. The Seekers can't ever make us. They are ours, they are our children, and they can't force us. Don't let them convince you; I swear the human mind is the most beautiful thing a child can have, it's worth it."

I was lost for words, I was seeing _hope_ everyday in the store when I saw human babies with their parents and this was incredible and maybe less than 50 years from now we can have Souls and Humans walk the streets together and be friends. More interspecies love and lots of human kids laughing around. I could picture it all and I _wanted it_. I thanked her and she said good luck. I ran out of the store, I just wanted to tell Ian, Mel and Jared this.

After we raided enough for a bit more than a month we went back to that caves. I told Ian, Mel and Jared not to say anything about my increasing contractions but of course two days later everyone in the community knew and they weren't letting me do anything, like I couldn't pick up my own plate and put it in the pile of dishes. I was most of the day reading in my room. We were collecting books and books everywhere because it was everyone's favorite pass time. Lucina was very good to me and as soon as she knew that I was pregnant brought one book about pregnancies, also she'd let me ask her lots questions.

8 months old:

For the 32 weeks or so I was pretty big you could say, pretty big and pretty nervous. Also I wasn't sleeping very well and that sucked. I'd moved a lot but there were just one position to sleep in now: the left side. I couldn't sleep on my stomach but that was obvious. I couldn't sleep facing up and I couldn't sleep facing right the first option because my belly was heavy and it was kinda difficult to breathe, the second option was not beneficial because it put too much pressure on the liver which is in the right side of the body and both options might lead to stillbirth which is the name Healers give to a baby who died in the uterus and that freaked me out. A lot.

So yeah I was up half the night because I couldn't sleep and messed with the pillows a lot and because I was up half the night Ian was up half the night too.

I sat up, tired tossing and turning, tired of trying to get comfortable, tired of trying basically. I looked at the wall where the calendar was. I was entering my 34 week and I was _tired. _

Lucida would say 'you better start sleeping and save that energy for labor day girl because after labor you won't be getting sleep at least till she's 20' and I was like 'great!'. Not to get me wrong I was really, really excited to have my baby, I wanted to meet her already but the labor part freaked me out a lot not because of the pain but because I didn't know when it was happening.

"You can't sleep?" Ian sleepy voice asked. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You go back to sleep" I told him. He touched my face and kissed my cheek.

"Not likely" he started rubbing the low of my back and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. It hurt so badly but I didn't complain because Ian hated me being in pain, so I just kept quiet but he magically just knew everything. "How about we change sides?"

"What for?" I asked. I was always the one close to the door just I case of needing to pee.

"Because I want to see your face while we talk" he came to my other side and I move to his. He rearranged the pillows and made me lie down; oddly I was more comfortable on his side of the mattress. He lied as close to me as he could, giving that my pregnant belly was on the way.

"Hey baby" he said talking to her. "Are you tossing and turning too? Because your mommy can't sleep you know" these displays of affection got to my heart and made all my body warm up.

"She actually is" I told him an as a result she started kicking in one side. "Hey! Here" I put his hand on the higher part of my belly close to my breast where her feet where. When Ian could feel her kick for the first time he shed a few tears, I smiled at the memory.

"This still feels so weird" he said and lowered his head to kiss it.

"We have to decide her name" I reminded him

"I know… I just can't decide. You name her"

"No, don't let it all on me"

"But I'd love whatever name you pick" we have a short list of names but can't decide yet

"Okay from the ones we have…what's the one we can leave out? Tell me your least favorite" I asked. I knew he was going through the list in his head

"Mm, probably… Sadie"

"But you were the one who like that one and suggested it!"

"Yeah I know…but now I'm not so sure"

"I like it. It's staying"

"Okay. What's your least favorite?"

"Mackenzie…it's long. It reminds me to my own name that you guys shortened and I'm not naming her to let other people call her whatever they want"

"But you're the one who suggested that one" I laughed. He kissed me.

"You're right"

"Let's be fair then, let's cross those out. We need to have a least less than five by now" I nodded

"What about Ivy?"

"I like Ivy. But I like Abby too. Which of those you like the most?"

"Probably Ivy"

"Yeah, me too. Let's cross Abby out. What can you say about the rest?" He asked. I yawned and he smiled.

"I don't know…there are four left and I love them all. You?" I closed my eyes; his hand was still massaging my back, his other hand was stroking my hair. I put my head in his chest and the rhythm of his heart was so steady that I didn't stick around to wait for his answer. I drifted off to sleep.

My favorite part of the day was bath, even though getting in and out was complicated. Ian was always with me, helping. I get to be lighter for once and my little daughter enjoy it too, she move a lot when I was inside the water and I'd stay inside for as much as I wanted, that is until someone wanted to use it.

Something I had mixed feelings about was sex though… is not that I didn't want to, but I was so big we could only be in one position that was never my favorite: that is me riding him, it was really uncomfortable. I did it mostly for Ian's good and pleasure, of course I got pleasure out of it too but it wasn't the same and that made me want to be not pregnant and go back to enjoy as much as we used to. The bad thing was nothing was going to be back to what it used to be when the baby is born and I was anxious to know how we were going to deal with it.

9 months old:

Today I was entering my 38 and a half week and goodness I want her to be born. I want her to be born right now.

Labor Day was something everyone was talking about. The girls have cleaned the hospital deeply and they didn't want anyone to step inside before the big day.

We have raided enough for me not to move before she was a least one month and a half old.

I woke up with the memory of Mel getting inside the store behind me a few days ago.

You can't put it off forever she said when we were chilling inside the hotel. And I realized I couldn't because this was our last raid before her birth so I told her she was right. Ian and Jared were playing cards and when we told them Mel was taking me to buy clothes they looked up and say goodbye and told us to be careful. We got out just the two of us sometimes, she got me to the store and back in just an hour so we have gained their trust.

She drove slowly with the window rolled down, her hair in the afternoon wind and smiling.

"You're so pretty" I wanted to make it sound like the compliment it was but it came out as a complaint.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing I'm just stating a fact" I said, Mel rolled her eyes

"You're prettier Wanda. And I don't mean your body, because we know your body is pretty" I blushed. She got me to the biggest children clothes store and parked.

"Okay, we are here" I got out of the car

"I'll be quick" I said. She nodded. When I was half way to the door someone put a hand in my shoulder I turned "What the heck do you think you're doing?" I asked lowering my voice

"Coming with you. Did you think I suggested to come to watch go alone?"

"Mel, it's dangerous. Come on, don't make me drag you to the car"

"Please I've been dying to do this since we know it's a girl. Please"

"I don't know…what if they discover you?"

"Come on a human looking for babies clothes with a Soul?" She made it sound ridiculous and it kinda was. She saw the doubt in my face and started walking to the door.

"Okay. Don't even talk because you're tone of voice is too human" I grabbed her arm. "And walk slow and steady" she slowed her pace "put your hair into a high ponytail, I want that scar visible" she did

"I'm so excited. Thanks Wanda" she whispered and readjusted her shades. We walked inside; the shopkeepers looked at us smiling. Mel smiled at them and after a while I did too.

I was really nervous with Mel here but she took my hand and led me through the aisles like she was the Soul. There were a few Souls with kids in the baby girl section but other than smile to us politely they didn't pay much attention. The store was huge

"Well... Where do you want to start?" She whispered in my ear. She pulled out a little dress "come on! Relax a bit Wanda! Look at this! I can wait to see her in these clothes"

"I don't know if that's 'cavey' at all" she laughed.

"Is not like she's gonna be stuck there every day. She is going to be an urban girl too" so she put it the basket she was carrying.

"Do you need any help?" A Soul, a shop assistant, asked.

"Hi! We are looking for 0 to 3 months clothes" I told her. Mel just kept quiet smiling. The assistant led us to the next aisle.

"Here, all girls for the first three months" she went away. Mel started going through the racks and putting stuff in her basket. When I saw no one was paying attention I started to relax a bit and decide which's with her.

"They are all so cute" I said and she nodded. When Mel someone approaching she turned around.

"Last minute shopping?" Asked a girl no older than me. Her baby was human just a few months old.

"Yeah... Can you believe I actually don't have anything? I thought maybe clothes weren't as important. I can believe how wrong I was" I replied with my best Soul voice "Your baby is so cute" Mel turned for a second to look at her, even though I've told her a hundred times about human kids everywhere this still surprised her

"Thanks! Do you need any help?"

"Mm, I was wondering what she wore the most as a newborn?"

"Mostly onesies because they are comfortable... But after the first month you can start with other things" I thanked her and she walked a bit toward an older section.

"Wanda! She's human!" Mel said grabbing my arm

"I told you! They are all mostly human" she grinned.

"Nice Soulish accent" she whispered. I laughed. I put an arm around her.

We filled two baskets to the top with pretty clothes.

"Don't you think this is too much?" I asked when we were scanning the things in a machine.

"Of course not! Babies need changing because they vomit and that kind of stuff. Besides wont you spoil your own kid for once?" I agreed with her. We move to other section where we got bibs, another box of diapers (we had lots back in the caves), Mel made me got a set of perfume, shampoos and soups that smell just like a baby should, and a little plastic bath.

When we were almost about to leave i looked over the boy section where i got some more clothes for Lucida's kids. I knew green, red and blue were their favorites colors so I got them some t shirts and a pair of sneakers each.  
When I turned around Mel had disappear.

After walking quickly from aisle to aisle I found her examining some toys.

"Are you crazy? Why did you leave my side?" I asked and hugged her

"Oh you're too motherly for your own good. I'm okay Wanda" she hugged me back. "What about this teddy bear?" I nodded without even looking at the stuffed animal

"Let's go! We are abusing of our luck. I don't want seekers to get you" I whispered. We smiled on our way out and put the things in the car

"And I'm telling Jared what you did!" Mel laughed while she drove away

"Yeah and he's gonna punish me..." She said sarcastically

"Goodness that sounded so dirty!" I laughed. Melanie looked at me with shock

"oh my god Wanda! That's such a human thing to say! Do you know how human you've become?"

"It's not my fault! You guys make your bad behaviors to stick" Mel grinned

"Become as human as you want just" she change to a false Soulish accent "don't ever forget that the best part of you is that you're not" I smiled to that.

I rubbed my eyes. Ian was awake and when he saw I was too he tighten his arms around me.

"I want her to be born!" I exclaimed in his face. He laughed

"I want that too" he told me and kissed my nose.

"No, seriously. Like today. Right now. I don't know how much of this I can take"

"You're not there yet" He reminded me.

"I know" I sighed. "But she could be born…I mean if she wanted to. I've been having lots of contractions"

"Does it hurt?" I shook my head "Doesn't make you nervous?"

"It makes me freak" I replied smiling despite of it.

We went for breakfast and started with our day and everything was good. Around 4 in the afternoon the girls and I, that is Lilly, Mel, Trudy and Mandy were sorting through all the baby stuff we have got. Fixing the clothes in different bags and discussing about my baby's bed.

"I think with that mattress is okay" I said

"We need to wash some bed clothing though. I'm going to do that right now" Lilly said and stood up and go.

"I don't know if she's going to make it to that mattress. You and Ian are going to want to cuddle that cutie all night long" Trudy said

"What is it, Wanda?" Mel asked when she saw I was distracted

"Nothing, I was just thinking about labor"

"Oh, don't worry about that dear…a bit of No Pain and you'll have the painless labor ever" Mandy said

"Yeah…I'm not so worried about that. I mean, I know I told Doc he could do it. But can't you?" I asked Mandy

"I'd better have help" I pursed my lips. Mel started laughing

"Come on Wanda! It's something medical. I can believe you're still thinking about it"

"It's just being prudish. I'm not so comfortable with a guy looking" Trudy and Mandy joined Mel's laughs

"It's totally medical." Mandy reassured me. "But to make you more comfortable I can check you until you're fully dilated and then he can take lead" I nodded.

"Yeah, I totally feel more comfortable that way" I said. "I think I'm going to the bathroom"

"Do you want me to help you stand?" Mel was on her feet before I could say no and do it on my own.

I had walked half way down the corridor when it happened.

"Oh-oh" I stopped dead. I felt water trickling down my legs. And it was not pee.

"What do you mean 'Oh-oh'?!" Mel asked

"I mean my-water-just-broke-oh-oh"

"Oh. OH! OH NO"

"Can you calm down?! I'm the one having a baby here!" I reminded her

"Mandy! Trudy!" Mel called. "Come quick"

"What?! what is it?" Trudy asked when they both got out of the room.

"Nothing, my water just broke" I replied

"What do you mean 'nothing' you're danm water just broke Wanda!" Melanie exclaimed

"Goodness. And I thought I was going to be the nervous one. Someone go get Ian" I said. The three of them stood there. "COME ON" and they started moving, Trudy went to get Ian. I had the nerve to laugh "Em… Mandy when does this stop?" I asked motioning toward the water still dripping

"Oh its just probably a bit more" She said. I started walking and saw Ian running towards me

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I started walking again. Mandy was faster to walk to the other side of the corridor

"I'm going to prepare the stuff" She said and kept walking. Jared appeared next to Mel and so did Jamie.

"Why are you standing there!?" I asked. I rolled my eyes. Mel and Ian were looking at me like I wasn't supposed to be walking. I laughed again "Okay do whatever you want I'm going to the hosp-GOD THAT HURST!" I seemed that the water was gone but the contractions started and this one did hurt a lot. I grabbed my lower belly, that woke Mel and Ian up.

"Should we carry you?" Jared asked. I shook my head.

"Jamie, do me a favor. Go get the watch that is in our room" I asked.

"Sure Wanda" he run away. Ian grabbed my hand and Mel was in my other side. I walk and stop because another contraction was coming faster than I thought.

"We do better carry you" Ian said.

"I can walk-ouch" What was it? Only 3 minutes apart from each other? That was fast! Jared and Ian exchange a look and they picked me up. "I feel safer walking. Please put me down!"

"We won't drop you" Ian reassured me. I looked at Jared

"We'll be careful" He said.

"Don't be scared Wanda" Mel said. I rolled my eyes because she was the one losing it a few minutes ago and because she wasn't being carry.

We were on the hospital in no time and they placed me in the hospital "bed". They have shoved two cots together and put a mattress on top for me to be more comfortable.

"Everything is ready" Mandy said.

"Where's Mel?" I asked looking around. Jamie was back beside me and Mandy was with the watch in her hand

"She went to look for clothes. Yours are soaking" Jamie said and smiled. Ian was soothing my hair.

"Four minutes?" Doc asked coming into view.

"Something like that" I replied.

"Great…its starting then" Doc smiled and all I could think of was I'M SO NERVOUS.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU SOON! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back. I was going to make you all wait a bit for the next chapter, you know more cliffhanger thing but then I remember that I have like 100 essays and midterm test for college so I typed this whole thing out in my phone while I was on the train. Can you believe it? I'm very good girl. So here it is. **

**Enjoy! **

"I've talked to hundreds of women. I thought this was a quick thing" I complained. Ian was drawing circles in my back, something very smoothing. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. It was a pretty crowded room. Doc and Mandy were in one side being very professional; Jared, Mel, Jamie and Jeb were in the other.  
I have occasional visits from other people like Lilly, Trudy, Geoffrey, Sunny and Kyle; they drop by to see if everything was cool.

"They all lied to you then" Mandy said. As if! Souls can't lie.

"But it's been like 20hs" I groaned, Ian looked at me and for once he was being expressionless but then he's expression change to being calm.

"No is not Wanda. It's been like 6" He looked at Mandy, the only one with a watch "Right?" She checked

"Almost 7" She replied.

The first hour I stupidly said 'I think I'm not taking anything. I want have her in a natural way'. Ian and Mel and basically everyone in the room looked at me like I was crazy. Ian almost forced me to take it.

Jeb made him reason, he said 'let her do it. It's her baby, it's her labor' behind his words there was a big 'will see how far she gets with this...'

Not much after I was begging for it. Goodness does it hurt! After I took a bit of No Pain I couldn't feel them anymore just my belly getting hard.

"Here's another one" I sighed. I couldn't feel anything and I was bored, I've waited long enough. "It stopped" I told Mandy after a few seconds.

"We should check you again" Doc said. Jared, Jaime and Jeb got out of the hospital.

"You mean _I_ should check her again"

"Yeah, that" He replied. Mel came to stand by my other side while Ian helped me lie down. Doc stood close to the head of the bed where he couldn't see anything. He didn't like my arrangement of Mandy getting to do most of it. I flexed my legs and opened them reluctantly. I hate this!

"And?" I asked when she put her hand there...Ian watch my discomfort every time I had to do it, Mel found my face hilarious the first ten times now she didn't laugh.

"Wait a second. Mm, maybe five and half? Yeah, I'd say five and half"

"Just five and a half?!" I put the cover over my legs.

"I told you a centimeter approximately per hour" Doc repeated.

"But five? What happened to six and half? It's been 7 hours, Shouldn't I be six by now? What?" I asked when I saw Mel and Ian exchanging a look. I looked from Ian to Mel but they didn't give anything away.

"Nothing" Mel replied and went to sit on the cot Ian was sitting on. She put her hand in my leg "You're doing fine" I frowned

"You should sleep" Ian suggested. It was almost 11 pm

"That's a very good idea" Doc agreed

"That's a very good idea. You try sleeping right now" I told both of them. Mel laughed.

"Wanda stop being so sarcastic"

"I learn from the best" I replied, I crossed my arms resting them on top of my belly.

"I'm sure you did" Mel nodded smiling.

"Come on, you'll wake up and she's going to ready for the outside world" Ian said encouragingly. They turned off every light there was on. That's when I realized how many lights and flashlights and lamps were on

"Stay with me" I asked him in a whisper.

"Of course" He kissed my head. I was really tired but tried fighting off sleep, Ian was drawing patters in my arms and it was all so calm that I fell asleep against my will.

Ian's pov

I let go of Wanda's hand, she had fallen asleep pretty quickly even if she protested.

She's doing it amazing even though it's been lots of hours and every passing minute seemed so long. I was beginning to worry...

"We discussed this. We knew" Mel was saying to Jared. They were sitting on chairs against the wall of the corridor outside the hospital. Jeb was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed like he did when he wanted to look asleep but I knew he was listening carefully.

"We knew that it could be a risk?" I asked the question rhetorically, I knew exactly what they were talking about.

"It was Wanda's decision. She's stubborn and of course we liked it best, at first" Jared said

"I remember thinking that it was stupid" I said.

"I know Ian but that doesn't mean you didn't want to be with Wanda when your daughter is born."

"Of course I want to. But if not having that meant their well being I was more than happy to give it up"

"She didn't want it" Jared insisted "She said she didn't want to be alone."

"Well now is too late to change it anyway. So it's stupid to argue" Jeb intervened.

"Of course not. We could take her right now" I suggested but after I did I knew how ridiculous the idea was. That was even more dangerous than having the baby here.

"Yeah and get her to have your daughter on the road? It's a four hours drive!" Melanie was freaking out just like me.

"I know, it was a stupid suggestion" I leaned against the wall too. "What if..."

"Don't start" Jared cut me; he put his hand in my shoulder "you two are getting lots of ideas, calm down!"

"We're just being realistic!" Mel stood up and pace up and down the corridor

"Sit down! You're making me nervous" I pleaded. She stopped.

Jared was trying to be nice and supportive but I could not stop getting ideas. What if what if WHAT IF

First off what if she never dilate enough? I mean that could happen, why not? What then? A C-section was the only option.

Really, down here with an old surgical knife? At least we have Clean, Seal and Heal (lots) but that was pretty risky, there were so many things that could go wrong in that case.

What if something happens to Wanda...And even though I think I love my daughter for a small second I was thinking that Wanda was more important and I didn't care if there was something wrong with the baby as long as My Wanda was okay. We have a life time to have kids.

No, no! I wanted to throw up at the thought. Wanda would be devastated; she wouldn't want to live in a world without her baby girl, the one she has subconsciously been dreaming about since her first life, even though she didn't even know humans existed at that time. She would not recover from something like that.

'Fathers fall in love with their babies when they first hold them' Magnolia had said to me once. We were both working in the field really far from others to hear, the old woman looked so strong and in that moment she took off her shield to talk to me. It had been only a few days after I found out about the pregnancy and I was still trying to understand the whole thing.

The phrase struck me in the heart right now when I found myself thinking horrible things. How can I be so mean? She's my baby. MINE.

I understood in that moment that it has always been Wanda's baby because mothers have it differently, she has been feeling her move and kick inside since month 4 and even before that she was just happy because she _knew_ and _felt_ things. I didn't, everything seemed surreal until somewhere around month number 6 Wanda rushed towards me grabbing my hand and setting it on one side of her belly. She had been trying to catch her moving for me but I could never really feel it, this time I did. I could link the pregnancy with a person, a little baby, my little baby girl.

Tears started forming in my eyes when I remembered that moment; I swallowed hard, and what if something happened to my little girl, what if something is happening to her right now and we don't know. I mean after the water is gone... Isn't she supposed to be breathing air? I don't know how that works I should ask Doc.

"We should wake her it's been an hour" Doc walked inside. Mel and I walked behind him

"Wanda" I whispered in her ear "Wake up beautiful"

"Mmm" she said something intelligible and moving.

"What was that?" Mel asked touching her cheek "Her skin is burning"

Doc put her hand against her forehead and gave her Heal.

"I'm just hot" She said rubbing her eyes. She through the cover away, she seemed to remember that she had nothing under her short summer night gowned and leaned to get them. I put them in her legs "Agh where's Mandy?"

"I'm here" Mandy called. "Check up?" She asked her. Wanda nodded

"How do you feel?" I asked. She looked up at me and kissed me.

"I'm good" I smiled. She positioned herself for Mandy to examine her. Wanda bit on her nail while waiting for the result and I held my breath... What if she was still five?!

"You're eight. Yep, I'd say just eight" Wanda grinned, I kissed her lips. Looking over to Mel we exchanged a look of relief.

"That's great" Mel brushed a blond lock of hair from Wanda's eyes.

"See, everything is okay" Doc told Wanda smiling too. "You didn't make it to 7 when you got to your 7th hour but you got to 8 when you had to. Everything is even" Doc got out, probably to tell the others. Wanda laughed that beautiful sound.

"What are you laughing at miss?" I asked putting my forehead against hers.

Wanda's pov

"Nothing, I'm just excited" I told him and pecked his lips again. He smiled

"Ahhhh only two hours away!" Mel cheered "So... Now that you're in the final stage I want you to tell me the truth about this whole experience because I know you'll forget after she is born and ten years from now when I get pregnant you'll lie" I giggled

"You have lived it for yourself" I told her "you were the nine months beside me Mel"

"And I don't have the slightest idea of what it must have been"

"Well... I'd say it was life-changing, but that's obvious. I got to experience the most human of all experiences and I- I'd definitely go through it all again and again"

"Slow down girl, we have to get this one out before thinking about more to come" Mandy told me.

"What? Are you planning for more already?" Ian said in my ear.

"Are you up for it?" I whispered

"You know I am" he whispered back "I love you so much"

In half an hour all the members of the community came to visit me. Jamie made me laughed a lot like always.

"Come on! Tell me her name. Please Wanda?!" I shook my head and laughed.

"I don't know it Jamie"

"Oh, you so know!"

"I swear! You can ask Ian, we haven't decided yet"

"But the options?" He pleaded. I giggled

"No, I'm not telling you those!" I said.

"Agh! I'm dying with curiosity. Come on!"

"Stop harassing the patient" Doc warned.

"Yeah, poor Wanda. Give her a rest" Jared messed Jamie's hair and he crossed his arms and kept quiet defeated.

I drank lots of water, I felt really dehydrated and I also had some crackers because I really didn't fell hungry.

"Mandy!" I called. I shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Mel stood up and was right by my side in a sec "Call Ian!" I told her. She run outside

Doc was checking my pulse "I think I want to push...maybe"

"That's possible!" Doc nodded toward Mandy to check me.

"You're right Wanda, you're ready!" She double checked to make sure "You're ten"

"But It's been only half an hour!"

"What is it? What happened?" Ian run to my side

"I'm good. I don't understand, I thought it was one per hour"

"Well that's nature doing its thing" I felt a strange push and I flexed my legs. She was pushing down more urgently.

"What's happening?" Ian asked

"Its time" I told him and grabbed his hand.

"Yey!" Mel was jumping up and down clapping.

"Don't jump on the hospital!" Mandy told her while she set a white new towel on the bed between my legs. Mel stood still and quiet but rolled her eyes like saying joykill. Ian's face was as white as the towel. I could see Doc behind Mandy washing his hands in a bucket with soap to the elbow

"Stay with me. Don't go now" I pleaded. He looked at me serious.

"Of course I'm staying" He replied.

"I love you human Ian" I smiled. I took Mel's hand "And I love you human Melanie" she squished my hand.

Doc was in his place and so was Mandy.

"Are you having a contraction?" Doc asked and I nodded "then push Wanda!" I did and it hurt and I had to bit my lip. The contraction didn't hurt but the pushing did. All your muscles there are open for another person to pop out, of course it hurt! One part of my brain said

He counted ten and told me to let go. I breathed in deeply because the next contraction was not even a minute away and I started pushing again

"You can do it!" Mel said. I bit my lip again and tasted blood, I did it not to scream and let go when it finished. Mandy got a thin paper of no pain in my mouth and water. The contractions don't hurt I wanted to tell her but I couldn't make out the words when another contraction came.

"Argh!"

"Ian look" I looked up at Mel. She was pointing. Ian got closer, his face was even whiter is that could be possible and he was sweaty. He just stood there looking down

"What is it?" I asked her while I took a break until the next one "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing's wrong Wanda" Mel grinned.

"Come on! One more time!" Mandy told me.

I let go before getting to ten this time. I lie down exhausted. I could feel it was over but that was not only it, I could hear loud and clear a beautiful crying that filled all the room. And my heart was swelling and I was choking with emotion. She came into view wrapped up before I demanded someone to get her in my arms. Everything was blurring but it was because of my tears and I couldn't see her properly, I tried to clean my tears to get a good look at her. She was still crying too.

"Shh shh my love. Don't cry anymore. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" I said getting her against my chest and her crying die down a little. I touched her little face, her eyes were swollen but they were opened, she didn't have any hair "I love you, I love you so much" I told her between ragged breaths

A voice got me out of my trance, of my first time talking to her. I looked up and saw Ian's face with a big grin, I smiled at him too. His hand was touching her little hand the only thing out of the blanket.

I was trying to find something to say. But what do you say in the moment like this? I love you didn't seem to cover it all. It was so much more.

"What should we name her?" He asked "What name do you think suits her more?"

"Marlow, of course" I told him. I don't know if I always knew that was her name because it was Ian's mom's name and because he told me the story behind it but I love it "It suits her" Ian smiled

"Really?" He asked with a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Really." I told him. We looked down at her. Now that I was getting a good look at her she couldn't be more beautiful

"Grace" he added "Marlow Grace. Grace, because she's a blessing" We never thought of middle name honestly. But he combined two of the four names we have left to create a beautiful composed name. I smiled

"I like it!"

"Ejem... Wanda we need her" Mandy told me. I frowned and I was going to say no "She'll be just here in the counter" before I could say a word or wrapped my arms around her tighter Mandy grabbed her

"Go with her" I told Ian. My arms felt so empty and useless without her warm body to cradle.

"Ready for a fix up?" Doc told me. Doc applied Heal, Seal, Clean and No Pain and almost every bottle of medicine we have, down there. I just let him work looking toward the side where I could see half of Marlow's feet. Mandy was cleaning her up, measuring her and putting her in the potato scale. She started crying when her silk skin touched the metal. I cringe to have her in my arms again.

"We're just there baby, hold on" Mandy told her setting her on a towel and putting a diaper and clothes on. Mel appeared in Ian's other side and I couldn't see more but their small exchange

"Marlow, Like my mother's. And Grace. Marlow Grace" Mel smiled

"I love it" She said. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations"

"Thanks Mel, I really appreciate it. You're the best"

"Yeah yeah I know. Don't get all emotive with me" She rolled her eyes but grinned to him. He smiled shaking his head. She was just like that with him. More than two seconds of meaningful conversation and she was making a joke about it.

"I knew you would say something to ruin the cute moment" He put her arm around her shoulders nether the less. They both looked down at her. She was demanding something with those little cries and that was me because I was demanding her too. Mel came to me

"You did amazing little sister" She told me and kissed my cheek. "She's beautiful"

"Thanks Mel. Thanks for everything" I tear up a little again.

"You're more than welcome Wonderer" She never used my full name, and it sounded weird in her mouth. She was stating that it was a serious matter with that. "Marlow Grace is a lovely name. I love both of you"

"I love you too, a lot. Now please tell them to give her back" I pouted. Doc moved from examining me to her and giving her medicine, that stuff didn't make anything wrong, they just made everything bad to get better but it still made me nervous.

"Of course" She replied. "Hey you all! The mother reclaims her rights to the child!" Ian turned his head towards me and smiled

"One more minute" Doc told me. The minute was very long and when she was placed back in my arms I cradle her and talked to her until she started crying again. I looked up to see those four faces, confused.

"She's probably hungry and tired" Doc told me

"Poor baby! She got 24/7 room service before and now she has to cry for food!" Mel said. I giggled.

What I didn't know was how much it hurt to have your bobs nipped and sucked at. The both of as were new to this and she let go of my nipple after a minute tired of trying to get something out of it.

"Try the other side. It must be hard for her. It's not proper milk yet, it's something thicker, colostrum, it's like oil. That's the best baby food, everything she needs is there"

"It feels thick" I winced

"Does it hurt?" Ian asked

"A lot" I admitted.

"Nothing we can do about it" Doc said. Surprisingly I tried putting her on the other boob and she liked it more. I forgot about the pain and concentrated on her face, her little mouth, her hand resting in the side of my breast. She let go after a while because she fell asleep.

"Wanda do you mind us taking her outside?" Ian asked

"Outside, what for?" Horror slipped through my voice.

"Not that outside. I meant out of the hospital outside, they all want to meet her"

"Oh"

"Just for a minute. They won't go to sleep if we don't" Mel told me.

"Sure" I said. I picked her up softly and positioned her in Ian's arms carefully and he just stayed paralyzed because it struck me that this was his first time holding her. And I felt guilty about that, it was selfish of me to monopolize her. He's arms were a huge compare to her little body but she fitted perfectly and looked safe and comfortable. My heart was melting. He looked up with tears in his eyes. I smiled and sat up to kiss him. There was so much I wanted to tell him.

Mel walked beside Ian. She got out to the hospital first and I heard her say

"Now behave, don't shout cause she's sleeping. Tried not to breathe your viruses in her cute face either" Ian got half outside and there was a general awww and someone asked her name. Another someone asked how I was. They congratulate Ian and send me congratulations too after a moment he came back. He was going to give her back to me but I stopped him.

"Is it safe for me to stand up?" I asked Doc, he nodded "I need to use the bathroom"

"You can't go all the way to the latrine" Ian told me. He was sitting in a chair now.

"No, I mean go to the bathroom here or something" Doc brought me a urinal. I had to pee in front of all of them and it was horrible.

"They all went to sleep" Mel said coming in "Jamie was tough to convince" I smiled.

"How do you feel Wanda?" Mandy asked

"I'm hungry and tired." I said getting in bed. She went to bring me some food.

Ian wasn't paying attention; he was concentrated in the most beautiful being in the room. I looked at them and the image was so heartbreakingly pretty.

"Look at her! She's a little angel" Mel said looking from her to me. I smiled brightly. I couldn't keep a serious face actually. I can only smile

"Do you want to hold her?" He asked Mel.

"You seemed to be handling it pretty well, daddy." Mel replied and put the Moses Basket we were using as crib in the cot next to my bed. "We can fight over her tomorrow"

"Nothing to fight about. I have daddy rights."

"Sister of the mother aka baby's aunt go over those"

"Yeah, right. Keep on dreaming Mel" He rolled his eyes. They kept bickering between laughs and smiles. Mandy came back with some food and I ate without really tasting it. I was too absorbed looking at my daughter. Ian touched her so delicately. Doc was snoring in a chair against the wall.

"I'm going to sleep. You know where to find me" Mandy said.

"Thanks" Ian and me said at the same time.

"Both of you did a great job. She' very cute"

"Thanks, again" I repeated. When she went away Mel turned off some lights.  
Mel yawned and as a result I did too. She lied down in a cot. The semi-darkness got me and I yawned again.

Ian got closer and kissed my cheek, my forehead, my lips "we're parents! It feels so real now"

"I'm so happy everything went well. I was scared" I whispered

"Me too. I tried to look calm because I didn't want to alarm you, but I was terrified" he admitted."Go to sleep, my Soul, we're going to be right here when you wake up" I closed my eyes and fall asleep right away.

Ian pov

Wanda's asleep and so it's my other baby.

How much love can you feel for someone? I am trying to figure that out since Wanda appeared in my life. Now the story is more complicated. It seems that old good Magnolia was right; fathers do fall in love with their children the moment they hold them, because there was no other explanation to these emotions I am feeling. I have to be in love, and being in love is not easy. Her tiny warm body fits as good in my arms as it does in Wanda's.

I felt like gasping for air. There's this feeling in my chest, filling me. I want to protect them, I don't want them in danger, I feared for the future. Can the love be so strong that it turns into pain? Maybe Wanda is right, maybe humans have to balance love and pain.

'Perhaps without the lows, the highs could not be reached' she said to me once we were discussing it; because with this love I could feel an equal amount of pain. It's painful to love them this much, the hair in my arms stood on end and I shivered just thinking about them being mine, mine to love.

Beautiful pain.

In this dim light I could see the outline of Marlow's face. I smiled. I put her in the crib-basket; a little grumble escaped her lips. I waited for the louder cry but she kept quiet. She didn't want to be left alone, but I was tired and couldn't risk having her in my arms.

I put the crib between my chair and Wanda's bed; I intertwine my fingers with Wanda's and put my head on the bed. From where I was I could still see my baby breathe in and out.

Wanda's pov

I seemed like a few minutes after Marlow's crying woke me up and for a second I thought it was a dream

"What? What?" Ian asked looking around. He had fallen asleep sitting with his head in the bed next to mine. I sat up looking for her in the dark. Ian recovered his senses and stood up to pick her up from the basket "hey... don't cry, we are here" he said in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Is she okay?" I asked, he placed her in my arms. Mel turned one light and I saw her blinking and yawning

"What time is it?" She asked. Ian found the watch in the counter

"About 6. We slept 3 hours or so"

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, her answered was to hold on to my breast. This time I knew what to expect from it so it was easier to handle.

"Are you still tired?" Ian asked me kissing my hair

"Yeah, I want to sleep in our bed, this is comfortable but not what I am used to."

"We'll be back there, soon"

After Marlow was done eating she stayed wide awake, she looked smaller now, her swelling had reduce so she had more define features. Even though it was really soon to tell an her eyes could change a little given time no one could say she wasn't Ian's daughter right now, her eyes were as blue as His. I leaned closer to her face for her to see me as well as I was seeing her.

"Hello, I am your mommy." I said smiling. "How do I look?" I asked Ian

"Terrible" Mel admitted at the same time Ian said

"Perfect" Ian looked at her with a reproving frown

"Seriously you do look terrible. Like someone who just gave birth: Messy hair, pale and bags under your eyes, not to mention... I mean perfect" added smiling innocently to Ian. I laughed.

"Great"

"What are you doing?" Ian asked when I unwrapped the pink blanket and started undoing the buttons of her onsie

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Am I supposed to know when she needs a diaper change? Just checking"

"Oh, right" I move one side of the diaper looking inside to find out that she was wet with something, not entirely pee and not entirely poop. Before I could ask for it Mel was by my side with the changing stuff. I could feel Ian's eyes on me, studying my movements. When I took off her diaper she started crying a bit, maybe she was cold. Doc woke up and rubbed his eyes

"Nice" Mel muttered, I looked up to find both, Mel and Ian, making a faces, noses wrinkled. I laughed at them. I worked carefully on her little bump applying the baby products we bought.

"Start getting use to it" I told them getting Marlow's onsie buttoned "aunts and daddys rights, isn't it?"

"I don't think this covers aunts rights" She said. Ian laughed.

"Sure it does" Doc contradicts her. "You're doing it great Wanda. You were born for this job"

"Yes, she was" Ian kissed my forehead. Marlow's started grumbling again, little cries escaping her lips, I put her against my chest and cradled her patting her back softly but she's still unsettled.

Doc goes to the counter bringing a pacifier with him. It's one of many we bought and it hasn't occurred to me using it. He puts it in her mouth and she spits it out crying a little more.

"Hold it" He says to me. I put it again and pressed it softly. "She doesn't know how to use it, yet. Keep it there, give her some time" I don't want to force her and she cries harder to get it out of her mouth but after a while she starts sucking on it. Thank goodness. I heard Ian sigh, he hates her crying too.

I looked up at him and his eyes are fixed on hers and for a moment I wish we were alone so I can ask what is crossing that complicated mine of his. I want to know how he feels; apart from 'happy', I want details. I want thoughts, those we share only when we are alone.

Marlow falls asleep again after a few moments and everything is really quiet. Ian doesn't leave our side. He holds my hand and watches us. I start batting my eyelashes to fight sleep at a point, my body can feel the tiredness and my baby's slow and steady breathing is not helping. Suddenly I am wide awake again, I notice that I have started bleeding as I knew I would and I feel uncomfortable, I want to change.

"What is it?" Ian asked. I sat up and gave Marlow to him, he takes her carefully.

"I- I might need to take a bath."

"You are okay. It can wait" Ian said.

"No, it's urgent" I get up and go to Mel, she's sleeping again "Mel, sorry to wake you. I need your help"

"Mm, what is it Wanda?"

"Ian needs to stay here, can you came with me while I have a bath?" She nodded. We walked in silence my room to pick up some comfortable clothes and then we go straight to the bath. Magnolia is there, she likes to have a bath very early in the morning. She greeted us as always and told us she's about to leave.

"Congratulations, Wanda" She said before leaving. I'm stun for a moment because even though it's been a few years, she has never addressed me before, not even with my full name. "I saw her yesterday, she's beautiful" her words are sincere. Her tone is not the same, somehow softer, warmer and friendly.

"Thanks. Thank you very much" I said still stun.

"Wow, it seems like a baby can bring the best out of everyone" Mel said after she is gone. "She's going to change us all" I get into the water.

"It's going to be nice to have them accept me, for once. Maybe Sharon changes too"

"She sure will. Did you look at your baby? She too cute for her own good"

Maybe she is going to change the community, bring us all together. And to have Maggie and Sharon on my side it's going to be nice, for a change. All I want is to have her in my arms again. I dress quickly putting a sanitary towel on, post partum has started and I hope I can handle everything it demands. Luckily I have Lucina and Mandy to help me. And of course I doubt Mel is leaving my side any time soon.

We go back to the room I share with Ian. It looks a lot cozier than the hospital. It's really clean so it's not a big difference; the girls did a good job yesterday.

"Tell Ian I'm moving. Don't let Doc protest. It's okay in here and I'm tired" I tell her. I hugged her and for a moment I think I'm going to start tearing up but manage not to.

"It's okay Wanda. You're doing fine" she hugged me back. "I'm here with you. I'm going to help you"

Lucina must have told her what she told me about post partum depression, 'you'll find the need to cry. Your baby is with you but not entirely, so it's completely natural to be scared. You'll experience sadness at times, fatigue at all times, crying episodes, anxiety and maybe irritability. It's all completely normal' maybe lucina thought that Mel needed to know because she was my sister, the one I would completely tell everything that is happening to me and let her help me.

Changing scares everyone and new moms are all about change; change in sleep and in their diet. 9 months of having my belly and my baby with _me, _this is all so strange, now she's on her own and not part of my body anymore. Its real and its weird and it's scary.

I opened the bed and slipped under the covers. I found our big mattress so comfortable and warm. Ian came in after a few minutes with Marlow his arms. Mel is behind them

"You yell if you need anything okay? I'm going to be next door" She kissed my cheek and went out.

"In need for our bedroom?" Ian put Marlow under the covers beside me and then he started changing in something comfortable and clean.

"And privacy" I said to him. He laid in bed, our baby between us. He put his arms around us. I sighed in bliss and he kissed my hair and nose and lips. I could totally get use to this. I looked down at Marlow sandwiched between her parents, she's comfortable too.

When I close my eyes ready to sleep again I know I'm gonna open them with the next sweet crying of my daughter and that I can't have a better wake up alarm. I feel like everything is coming together. I feel like I was made for this, I was born for it. I feel ready. I feel scare and I feel happy.

_**This is THE END! FOR NOW! **_

**I'm going to put this on the complete section for a while because I have lots of exams but I promise you that I'm coming back somewhere around july/august on my winter hols. I'm not done so keep following the story for more. I have some cute ideas for ian's pov watching his daughter grow up. I love doing Ian's pov because in the book and in my mind his so skfdjfjdsjf you know what I mean. **

**As for Marlow the name some of you can say it's a boy name, but I know a little baby girl that is about 7 months with that name and she's the cutest thing ever. I pictured that baby all the time I was thinking about Marlow in the story. –Check her out in **_courtneybabyccino_** instagram account- **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. LOVELY REVIEWS! **

**BYE **

**SEE YOU SOON. **


End file.
